cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Baxter
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Eating wood, working, Bency, his family, hanging out with his friends, coffee, gardening, flowers, dancing, cookies, brownies, building dams, sports|dislikes = Peanuts, being teased, monsters, racism|powers = |weapons = |fate = Continues to live happily with his family and friends in Portland}} '''Baxter '''is one of the deuteragonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's Bency's husband, Bucky and Rodney's father and one of Matthew's friends. Background Baxter comes from a group of beavers known as Purples. He didn't fit in with the other beavers, he was mostly teased, abused and humiliated by the other beavers. During those tough times, Baxter remained calm and considerate towards other people. In the mid-1980s, Baxter became a respected citizen in Columbia after helping the beaver construction workers build the new City Hall building. He enjoyed his job and was best friends with his fellow workers. One day, when Baxter was coming back from his lunch, he noticed a female beaver's sunglasses fall out of her purse. He quickly dropped his tool and ran to the beaver and gave her back her sunglasses. Baxter was stunned by the beaver's beauty, that he asked for her name. Her name was Bency. Before the soon-to-be lovers could talk, Bency's caretaker came over to her and told her to leave Baxter. Realizing that the caretaker has a prejudice against Purples, Baxter might not see Bency again. While having dinner at a restaurant, Baxter encountered his childhood friend, Robert Wooten. Robert noticed that Bucky was sad, so he asked him what the problem was. Bucky told Robert that he was in love with another beaver but the caretaker won't allow him to date her. Robert asked for the beaver's name and he recognized Bency because she was a friend of his girlfriend, Giselle Wooten. They could arrange a date for the lovers when the caretaker isn't available. Robert helped Baxter prepare himself for a date while Giselle helped Bency prepare herself for a date as well. The beavers went to Toulouse's for their date. During the date, Baxter learned that Bency was an orphan and that she is hoping to escape the orphanage and live happily with her true love. Baxter said that he can help her, if he can earn enough money to save Bency from the orphanage. Before going home for the night, Bency gave Baxter a kiss on the cheek and told him that he's a good beaver. For the next week, Baxter began to work harder at his construction job where he earned a large fortune. On Valentine's Day, he spend some of his money on a bouquet of flowers for Bency. As Baxter approached Bency's house, he saw her hugging another beaver. Baxter dropped the bouquet of flowers in sadness, after believing that Bency was committing the act of adultery with that other beaver. Baxter sadly drove back to his house. Back at his front porch, he was sitting on the staircase, crying. Bency approached the staircase where she told Baxter that the beaver, she was hugging was her uncle. Her uncle was giving Bency, a present to give to Baxter. Baxter and Bency reconciled with each other and were about to proclaim their love with each other until the caretake showed up and tried to take Bency back to the orphanage. Luckily, Bency stood up to her cruel caretaker and proclaimed her love for Baxter. The caretaker angrily left and with the money, they made, the beavers moved to downtown Columbia where they got married and had two sons named Bucky and Rodney. Personality Baxter is a worrisome but fun-loving beaver. He has a tendency to worry about the safety of his friends and family. Luckily, Baxter isn't too worrisome or safety-conscious to let loose and have fun with his friends. He is shown to have many hobbies. He enjoys fixing vehicles, gardening, cooking and building dams for his fellow beaver pals. Just like regular beavers, Baxter loves to eat wood. In different episodes, it is revealed that Baxter is highly allergic to peanuts. Baxter is shown to be very short-tempered and testy because in episodes like "The Feud," he doesn't like being called rude names or being accused of something, he didn't commit. Baxter has his way of calming down when he's upset or scared. He usually counts to 10 or higher, punches a punching bag or screams into a pillow. Baxter is a paternal but firm parent figure towards his sons. Just like his best friend, Max, he doesn't like when his sons fight or talk disrespectfully. Baxter remains positive and calm in different kinds of situations. He puts a lot of confidence in his friends more than himself. In episodes where he serves as a supporting character, Baxter serves as a loyal and soft-spoken ally. Baxter loves his wife, Bency very much and does everything he can to protect and ensure her happiness. Physical appearance As mentioned before, Baxter is a Purple meaning that he has purple fur. He is shown to have a large appetite for wood which explains why he's very muscular. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Baxter isn't seen until the ending of the movie. He is seen helping Matthew remodel the castle after being adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with the others. Video Game Life Baxter is seen playing different arcade games until the arcade closed until nighttime. At the end of the movie, he plays more arcade games with his family. The North Wooten Baxter serves as a minor character in the movie. He isn't seen until he helps Matthew change the kids (who were in the outskirts of Columbia) back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Baxter serves as one of the deuteragonists in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Beavers Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Forest animals Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics